The Way You Look Tonight
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Sometimes, you look your best at the end of the day. A collection of oneshots about the way Ziva looks at night, over time and in different situations. Tiva.
1. First Date

**Title: **The Way You Look Tonight  
**Rating: **T, for possible future chapters.  
**Disclaimer: **If only I owned..._  
_  
**A/N: **Does that say collection? Is this a collection of oneshots? Why, yes, it most certainly is. In fact, since it's summer, I decided that doing a collection of oneshots surrounding a song by Frank Sinatra is a must. In fact, it's not even optional in my opinion. Or, as Hayley says, "Summer updates? Oh noes." or something to that affect. And, if I'm honest, I really like this idea. I was honest. There we go. :P Anywho... I just watched the preview of Harry Potter and The Deathy Hallows P. 1 on the MTV Movie Awards (which they should just call "We Love Twilight" and get it over with), and I squealed. That was the only reason I was watching. That, and I love Aziz Ansari. :D Btw; I love Frank Sinatra. He's been on repeat and shuffle for ever. He's officiall my summer music.

This sits somewhere in this summer, and in the near to late future. In fact, it just kinda floats. I'm not even sure. I only know that it's a collection.

* * *

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm,  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you.  
And the way you look tonight.  
_The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra

The summer night was filled with laughter, talking, bugs and lights. The sun was still lingering, and it was getting close to eight, causing many people to still be walking down the sidewalks and playing in the parks. There was a dog barking somewhere in the distance, but no one seemed to mind. It had been hellishly hot during the day, and with the cool air came the people.

Down the street, people were finally sitting outside at café's, enjoying the lights that twinkled around the small patio like space. There was ivy branches climbing up the poles, and there was soft music playing through hidden rock speakers. People sat spread out at tables, some alone and others with company. At the far end sat Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David, under the most heavily ivy covered pole. They each had a menu, and had already received their drinks. Ziva was trying her best to keep the gnats out of her Italian soda that Tony had insisted she order. She took another drink, smiling. Tony watched her from where he sat, already knowing what he was going to order.

After what seemed like the hottest day of the year (which, cruelly, had to involve literally chasing down suspects), Gibbs had sent everyone home. He himself seemed to be affected by the intense heat, and had been drinking what looked and smelled like iced coffee. McGee had booked it out of the bullpen (as he'd been complaining about taking a shower since the child of a suspect had dripped popsicle on him) leaving Tony and Ziva. Tony had been in a somewhat good mood all day, as he greatly enjoyed when summer came around. There was something about popsicles, pools, and bikini's that made him feel free.

After packing up his things, he looked up to see Ziva hesitating to pack up her things. He realized she probably didn't want to go home for various reasons, so he invited her to go out to eat with him. At first he thought she'd decline and just leave, but when she smiled he'd realized he was golden.

Now, they sat at the café in comfortable silence. Ziva had taken off her jacket and pulled her hair up in a ponytail and Tony had long ago rolled up his shirt sleeves. Ziva took another drink of her soda, enjoying how cold it was going down her throat. Tony took another drink of his water, scrunching his nose.

"You look a little sunburned." Ziva pointed out, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure I'm not just red in the face because I'm still hot?" He asked, and she shook her head with a smile.

"I am very sure. Your nose looks a little red." She said with a shrug, and Tony grimaced. He hated sunburns.

"Oh well. I guess I should have put on sunscreen like McGee."

Ziva nodded, glad she didn't burn. She finished looking over the menu, finally deciding on a salad. She didn't feel like eating something hot, so a salad sounded perfect. Closing her menu, she placed it on top of Tony's.

"Do you know what you're going to order?" Tony asked, and Ziva nodded.

"I am going to have a salad." She said, smiling at Tony smirked at her. He was about to say something when on cue their waiter came over. They orders quickly, and soon were back to talking. The conversation flowed easily, as they had much to discuss. During most of the day, they'd been too busy searching information or running after suspects to discuss much. This alone time gave them an opportunity to do so. They kept conversation flowing until their dinner arrived, which was a while. However, their dinner didn't stop their conversation as they kept talking.

It wasn't long before Ziva was smiling, and soon she was laughing as Tony started to make jokes about Gibbs and his supposed iced coffee. Tony had been itching to make jokes all day long, but he decided his job was worth more than making a few jokes to Gibbs' face. Ziva told her own joke, and Tony laughed along with her. Ziva held her hand over her mouth, afraid that salad would spray all over her lap. Tony smiled at her, his laughter dying down as he watched Ziva.

The twinkling lights created the softest of glows around her face. Tony had noticed that she looked particularly happy this week, and he knew it was because things just seemed to be going their way. She was also still on a high from getting her citizenship, which seemed to take a weight off her shoulders.

"You know, this could be considered a first date." Tony said suddenly, the block between his mouth and his brain gone. Ziva smiled at him, her laughter still evident on her cheeks. She shrugged.

"Do you want it to be a first date?" She asked, and Tony laughed.

"It's the best first date I've been on in a while. Nothing catastrophic has happened yet." Tony joked, and Ziva laughed. She smiled at him, and making Tony feel safe that no jokes would be thrown about this being his best first date. It was a soft, friendly smile that Tony enjoyed receiving. Tony reached over and took her hand that lay on the table, squeezing it gently.

"Then I guess this is a first date." Ziva said, squeezing Tony's hand back. She allowed him to stab at a crunchy looking piece of lettuce, knowing that the salad was too big for her to finish on her own. She offered him the plate, and he took it with a smile. He handed her his plate, and she decided to try some of his chicken.

Tony looked up from his salad eating, watching Ziva pick at his chicken. He couldn't say he hadn't noticed before, but she really did look beautiful in the twinkling light. Not only that, but she truly looked relaxed and happy. Tony smiled to himself, taking a mental image.

"For a rainy day." Tony said quietly, and Ziva looked up.

"What?" She said, and Tony frowned when he realized he said that aloud.

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself." He said, and Ziva went back to eating. Tony smiled, taking a drink of his water.

Tony smiled, knowing that nothing in the world (besides it ending) would ruin this perfect first date.

* * *

**A/N: **Halfway though typing this, I decided that these will progress with time. So, each chapter will go forward, and be a night in the ongoing relationship of Tony and Ziva. I'm not sure how much will be romance or friendship. It's summer, I'm going to take my permit test tomorrow, and it's super warm. I'm not sure about anything.

Reviews, though I'm pretty sure I'm still not getting e-mails from FF, would be lovely.

-Thanks, Izzy. 


	2. Late Night Talks

**A/N: **So, I knew how I wanted this chapter to go in my head the second I was done writing chapter one. However, I couldn't get my fingers to type it all out the way I wanted it. It kept getting mangled and stuff, and then I thought it was too awkward and then it was like... oh crap, that doesn't make sense.

So, now I have it finished and I'm super happy.

Thank you for all the reviews on the first oneshot in this collection. It made me happy, to see that people are still putting up with my oneshot collections. :P

* * *

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm,_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you._  
_And the way you look tonight._  
The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra

Ziva's feet pounded on the pavement as she ran down the sidewalk. Her hair was bouncing on her back, her ponytail held in place by her three hair ties. She was surprised it was still moving, as she had expected it to stick to her back a long time ago. The night wasn't too hot, but it was humid enough to cause her to be sweating profusely. She stopped briefly at a street corner, keeping her legs moving before moving across the street and changing her direction. She sprayed some water on her face, smiling as the cool water ran down her face and to her shoulders. She shook her head, allowing her neck to get some wind. She smiled as she finally saw her apartment building in sight, slowing her pace down. She slowed to a stop at the front door, pulling her key off her bracelet. She took a quick drink of her water before sticking her key in the front door.

"When did you start taking night runs?"

Ziva turned around at the question, frowning at Tony as he walked up to her. She shook her head at him, before turning back around and unlocking the door. Tony followed her inside, making sure the door shut. He followed her up the stairs, trying to keep up with her pace. Finally, he grabbed her by the waist and twisted her so she was behind him. From there, they raced up the stairs until Tony reached her front door. Ziva smirked as she walked up to him.

"You need a key." She smiled as he grinned and moved away from the door. She unlocked the door, moving inside. Tony followed her cautiously, watching as she moves into the kitchen to refill her water bottle. She walked back out, moving around him and towards the bathroom. Tony sat down on the couch, knowing that in about twenty minutes Ziva would be done with her shower. He grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and flipping through channels. He stopped at the Food Network, smiling.

It was about thirty minutes before Ziva reappeared into the living room, and she sat down on the couch at a comfortable distance from Tony. He smiled at her, and she offered a small smile back.

"Is they any reason you are here?" Ziva asked as she began to braid her hair. Tony watched her fingers for a second. He shrugged, changing the channel on the television.

"No rhyme or reason."

"Why would there be a rhyme?

Tony laughed for a moment before offering Ziva a silly smile. She glared at him, as his laughter was becoming contagious. Soon, she found herself laughing for no reason. After the laughter subsided, they sat in comfortable silence, Ziva's interest solely on the TV. She never found herself watching the television for no reason. It was either to watch the news, or catch up on a show she liked. Now, as she sat next to Tony, she watched as he went from one show to the next, skipping channels when commercials came on. She cringed at some of the shows, not understanding how they even made it on the air. Soon, she was laughing as Tony switched to a comedian talking about his family.

They didn't talk much, only to comment on something the comedian said, but eventually the show was over and they were still in fits of laughter. Tony told Ziva his favorite part, and before they knew it they were engaged in a conversation about how their NCIS team resembled a team. Ziva found herself in hysterics as Tony put his foot in his mouth. Soon, they had the positions of the family all worked out. Or, Tony did. Ziva was laughing too much to think. From there, their conversation changed and they began talking about anything that came into mind. They sat on the couch and simply talked for hours. It wasn't until Ziva yawned that they both realized how late it was.

"It's one-thirty." Ziva said, covering her mouth as another yawn forced its way up. Tony felt tired as well, as it had been a very long day. He shut off Ziva's TV, and they were suddenly in pitch-black darkness. Ziva waited for her eyes to adjust before reaching behind herself and turning on the small lamp. This basked the room in a some light, and it allowed Ziva to see around her. When she looked back at Tony, he had the same look on his face that he did towards the end of their "first date" at the small café. He was smiling at her, and the look in his eyes was very soft. Maybe it was just tiredness, but Ziva couldn't really tell.

It was the most silent decision that Tony sleep on Ziva's couch, and Ziva made her way down the hall to find blankets for Tony. She didn't have any clothes for him to sleep in, but she suspected that he would take off his belt and sleep in his t-shirt and jeans. When she came back out, his shoes were off and his belt was laying on top of them. He had his head resting on her decorative pillow, and it seemed he was already asleep.

Ziva spread the blanket over Tony, watching as he shifted to become comfortable. She felt something surge in her body, and she somewhat compulsively bent down and kissed Tony's cheek. She watched as his face moved slightly, and she could see his eyes moving. He was obviously dreaming, but of what she would never be sure.

She'd never know that he fell asleep with the image of her, sitting on her couch in the half light, her features soft and warm as she smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: **Saw Toy Story 3 yesterday. When I got home, I pulled all of my stuffed animals off my dresser and cleaned them and hugged them for a while. I then cleaned my room and organized it. See what movies from my childhood do to me?

Although, my room needed to be organized. :P

Reviews would be lovely. Leave me a favorite part. ;)

-Isabell. 


	3. Food Poisoning

**A/N: **So, I just typed this out to finally get this out. I myself am experiencing nausea, and YouGottaSingAlong was sick the other day, so this kinda just... happened. I hope to update this again by the end of the week.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. :D

* * *

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm,_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you._  
_And the way you look tonight._  
The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra

It was ten o'clock when Ziva's stomach calmed down, and she felt good enough to get in the shower without blowing chunks. Tony helped her off the floor, making sure she was steady before asking her one last time if she was alright. When she rolled her eyes at him, he knew she was fine and he left the room shortly to give her privacy. When he heard the shower curtain move and the water turn on, he went back into the bathroom to clean up quickly. The smell of vomit and sweat filled the room, and he knew the heat would make it worse.

He avoided flushing the toilet, but he did put the cover down and wipe off the edges. He picked up the floor rugs, placing a towel down to Ziva wouldn't slip when she came out of the shower. Everything was clean before the smell of her body wash filled the room, and that was Tony's cue to leave. He moved out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

It was twenty minutes before Ziva appeared out of the bathroom. Tony was sitting on the couch, a glass of water and a plate of crackers in front of him on the table. Ziva moved over to the table, her hair pulled into a thick braid.

"Do you feel better?" He asked quietly, and she nodded. She sat down next to him, letting her body rest against his. Her head fell onto his shoulder, and she took a very deep breath. Tony handed her the glass of water, and she took a small sip. She placed the glass between her legs as he also handed her the crackers. She nibbled on the edge of the plain crackers before putting them back on the table.

Ziva gently took the remote from Tony, turning on her TV and finding a station that didn't have anything to do with food. Her stomach still hurt, and she wasn't in the mood to throw up again. She was glad she'd quickly dried off her hair before coming into the living room, or else she would have been freezing from it soaking her back.

"Are you cold?" Tony asked Ziva quietly, and she shrugged. She didn't want to tell him that she was freezing, but he seemed to know it already. He grabbed the blanket behind them, and skillfully covered them both with one hand. She moved closer to him, fitting herself to his side. Tony smiled at the top of Ziva's head.

"I am sorry about tonight."

"No one could have predicted you would get food poisoning." Tony whispered, shifting his body so he was laying out more. Ziva followed him, putting her legs on top of his.

"Besides the person who made the bad sandwich." She said quietly, and Tony chuckled.

"They don't matter now. You seem better."

"I feel better. I do not feel like throwing up anymore."

"Good." Tony mumbled softly, rubbing Ziva's shoulder. She reached out of the blanket towards the crackers, and Tony picked them up for her. She began chewing on them slowly, and Tony took a couple.

There was some silence, in which time Ziva changed the channel twice and Tony ate more crackers than her. Ziva finally swatted Tony's hand away, and he smirked down at her. She smiled backed at him, enjoying the rest of her crackers.

…

Tony lifted Ziva off the couch, keeping the blanket over her body. She had fallen asleep soon after finishing the crackers, and Tony knew that she was going to sleep well. After untangling himself from her, he'd figured out what to do.

He carried her into her room, avoiding the shoes and clothes on the floor. He set her down on the mattress, laying her head on the pillow. He pulled the blankets around her, tucking her in. She moved on the bed, stretching out in the way he knew she would.

"Good night Ziva." Tony said, smiling down at his partners as she moved in the bed.

"Tony?"

Tony looked down at her, moving down so he was at her level.

"What?" He whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry about ruining your night."

"Ziv-"

"No, I know I did. You had a thing planned tonight."

"And that _thing_ didn't matter the second you called."

Ziva looked up at Tony, and his smile caught her off guard. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"What did you have planned tonight?" Ziva asked, and Tony's smile changed from soft to mischievous.

"Something about a hot date at a very nice Italian restaurant."

"Your apartment?"

"You bet it."

Ziva opened her eyes a little more, and she smiled as Tony's face came into focus in front of her. He touched her temple, his fingers massaging her skin in small circles.

"And that hot date?" Her tone was joking and slightly loopy as she started to fall back asleep.

"She can wait. I'm taking care of my partner right now."

The flipping feeling in Ziva's stomach started again, and this time it didn't have to do with her food poisoning. The warmth emitting of Tony hit her like a wave, and she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth next.

"Stay here with me tonight." She whispered it quietly, but he still heard. He was right next to her. Anything she said, he could hear.

"You're not going to throw up on me, are you?"

Ziva groaned, turning over and away from Tony as he laughed. He climbed over Ziva, pulling her into his arms as he lay down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." He said as she curled into his chest.

"I was about to kick you out."

"You couldn't do that."

She didn't respond, and Tony knew she was falling back asleep. His smile returned, and he let his head fall onto the pillow.

Sure, his plan to show up at Ziva's, make her get dressed, and cook her dinner at his apartment had failed. It had been one week since he'd fallen asleep on her couch, and he felt the favor needed to be returned. In truth, he just wanted to have a "second date", but all bets were off when he got the call from Ziva.

Now, Tony lay on Ziva's bed, her curled up in his arms.

Tony guessed that, if he had gotten Ziva out of her apartment and to his to have dinner, she would not have looked any better than she did now.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said, I think it's crap. Any mistakes are my own, I'm sorry. I have no energy to edit. leave me any mistakes you find and I'll fix them. :D

Reviews would be greatt. :)


	4. Whip Cream

**A/N: **I apologize for the wait, but I had an idea of how I wanted this to happen, and it wouldn't work out in my head and I kept getting angry because the second I started to type I stopped and only typed crap. So, this came to me finally, and well...

I hope you like it.

I also want to say, this chapter is probably why this story is rated T. The sexual innuendo's I could make, the 'That's what she said jokes' I was saying as I typed...

;) Have fun.

* * *

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm,_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you._  
_And the way you look tonight._  
The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra

"No, Tony! That's too much!"

Ziva shrieked as Tony stopped putting whip cream on Ziva's ice cream and turned to point the can at her. He smirked at her, and suddenly Ziva was running. Tony ran after her, following as she ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. Tony knew his apartment better than she did, and was sure that he'd eventually catch her. She paused near the coffee table, and Tony stood at the other end. He watched as she calculated, and then she disappeared. Tony followed her down the hall, where he found his bathroom door shut. He had the key to the lock, so he knew Ziva would be up against the door.

"You're cornered now." Tony said between laughs, and that's when he realized how hard Ziva was laughing. He could hear her laughter through the door, and it made him smile.

He pushed on the door, and it moved slightly. She laughed a little harder, and then Tony nearly fell over as the door opened all the way. He caught himself just in time to see Ziva hide in his shower. Tony walked over to the curtain, slightly aware of the situation he was in.

Holding a can of whip cream, with a giggling Ziva in his shower.

Giggling?

When did that start?

Tony pulled on the curtain, but Ziva obviously had it in her grasp. He looked at the bottom, and had a sudden idea. Carefully, he grabbed the bottom and jerked it upwards. The curtain flew up, and Ziva shrieked again. She exited the shower, stepping over the toilet and running out of the bathroom. Tony followed, this time into his room. Ziva was on the far side of the room, behind his bed. Tony walked up to the bed, smirking at Ziva.

"I'm going to get you." He said, breathless. Ziva smirked, moving towards the end of the bed. Tony followed her movements, keeping the can of whip cream in his hand. Ziva jumped up on the bed and ran across the top, and Tony lunged at her. He ended up falling on top of her in the middle of the bed, his free hand wrapped tightly around her waist and the whip cream can hovering over her face.

Ziva's laughs calmed down as she stared up at Tony, not sure what he was going to do. Their legs were tangled, so any chance of her trying to get away would be stopped by Tony simply tightening his grip on one of her legs. She thought about poking him hard in the stomach, but found she didn't want to get up. Tony smirked at her, allowing a little bit of whip cream to fall on Ziva's face.

"Got'cha." He said, and Ziva laughed. She reached up with her free hand, picking it up with her fingers and dropping it into her mouth. It was then that Tony realized the closeness and intimacy of how they were laying.

"So you did. I underestimated you." Ziva said lightly, putting her hand on Tony's chest. Tony smiled down at her, shaking up the whip cream can. He was about to squirt some more on her face when Ziva held up her finger. She opened her mouth, and Tony grinned. He knew exactly what she wanted. He'd done it millions of times as a kid; filled up his mouth so much with whip cream that it had burst out the sides.

And that's what he did. He could hear Ziva laughing in her throat, and he moved so he was straddling her waist and not crushing her with his waist. She sat up slightly, and he grabbed her back and pulled her into sitting position. She swallowed the rest of the whip cream, shifting her legs. Tony realized his weight might be too much for her legs, and made to move off her. Ziva took this opportunity to push him back onto the bed, now straddling his waist. Tony laughed, realizing his mistake.

"Now I have you." Ziva said, and Tony nodded. He went to squeeze the whip cream can, only to discover it was gone. When he looked up, he saw that Ziva had it, and she was waving it like a victory flag. Tony frowned, faking fear.

"Oh no." He said, and Ziva grinned.

"Oh yes." She said, and Tony laughed. He shut his eyes as Ziva sprayed whip cream onto his cheeks, and her laughter caused him to grin. When he opened his eyes, she had her hand over her mouth and was giggling softly.

Tony's heart skipped a beat.

He gently scraped the whip cream off his face, and decided that he didn't want to eat it. He smashed his whip cream covered finger against her mouth, and she broke into laughter again. Tony ate the rest, and when he looked up, he saw Ziva trying to lick the whip cream off her face.

"You missed a spot." He said quietly, and she stopped.

"Where?" She asked with a small chuckle, and Tony made up his mind. He reached up and laced his fingers into her hair, pulling her face down to kiss the spot she missed.

This, conveniently, was on the side of her smile.

He heard her breath hitch, and he held his lips against her skin for a moment longer. He then moved his head a fraction of an inch and pressed his lips to hers.

When he pulled back, Ziva was smiling. The whip cream can had been dropped, and was now at Tony's side. One hand was on his chest, and the other was on his cheek. Her hair was a mess from running, and Tony could feel small knots in the strands his hand tangled with. He smiled up at her, kissing her softly again.

"I wonder if the ice creams melted yet." Tony whispered, and Ziva laughed. She sat back on his hips, crossing her arms. Tony's hand fell to her thigh, and he looked up at her. She looked… stunning, to say the least.

"Who cares?" She said with a hint of sarcasm, and Tony grinned. She grabbed the whip cream again, and they both laughed.

Melted or not, the ice cream could wait.

* * *

**A/N: **I knew I wanted a kiss to be in this chapter, I just didn't know how to get it written. :P This is also the ending of the 'hot date' mentioned in Chapter 3. :D

**leave me your favorite line! **in a review. :P

-Thanks, Izzzy. 


	5. Pinball Wizard

**A/N: **Summer... has been un-naturally hectic and busy this year. I blame the fact that I seem to have obtained a life this year on me not updating as much as I'd like to. And that, whenever I sit down to write a chapter, it doesn't go the way I want and then I spend an hour retyping it over and over until I get a sudden idea and then it all flows.

Anywho!

_Thanks thanks thanks thanks_ to **ALL** of the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I re-read them as I was taking a pause in writing. Thank you all soo much!

Also, thanks to YouGottaSingAlong for helping me out with an aspect of this chapter. I guess it's true that great minds think alike. ;)

* * *

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm,  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you.  
And the way you look tonight.  
_The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra

The lobby of the movie theater was momentarily silent, before one set of doors burst open to reveal a crowd of people. Their movie had ended, and now everyone was shoving their way to the bathrooms and the main exit. Some people lingered in the theater, however, waiting for the mass crowd to thin. There was a family of five in the middle section, finally moving from their seats, as it seemed they were the last to leave. However, they didn't see the couple at the very top of the seats, engaged in a one-sided conversation.

The man seemed to be deep in a monologue about the movie. The woman was rolling her eyes.

"Tony, we need to leave. They are going to come in soon to clean up." The woman said, and Tony laughed.

"Relax, Ziva. If we get kicked out, we get kicked out."

Ziva rolled her eyes, making a move to get up out of her seat. Tony grabbed her, however, and pulled her back down. She somehow fell into his lap, as the armrest between their seats was up. She looked up at him, her lips between a smirk and a frown. However, she stayed where she was.

"Where do you think you're going?" He joked, and she fought the urge to pinch his stomach.

"I think I was going to use the ladies room." She said, and he laughed at her. He gently let go of her, allowing her to sit up. She turned around to look at him, before she unceremoniously fell off the edge of the seat. Tony covered his mouth with his hand. He could see Ziva's face now, that look of pure embarrassment mixed with surprise. He got up out of his seat, putting his hands under her shoulders and lifting her with ease.

He was slightly surprised she let him lift her.

And when she turned around, he was greeted by the face he imagined.

"Did that hurt? Do you need me to kiss it and make it all better?" He said sarcastically, and she simply laughed.

"You would be, _literally, _kissing my ass."

Tony laughed to himself as he followed her down the stairs and around the wall to the walkway. She quickly disappeared into the bathroom, and Tony decided to wait near the arcade. He smiled at the air hockey table and pinball machines. He moved over to the pinball machine, remembering days of playing one as a kid. He reached into his pocket, pulling out fifty cents and inserting the coins.

…

Ziva walked out of the bathroom, searching for her partner. She didn't see him in the lobby, so she moved towards the men's bathroom. She had half a notion to walk right on in, until she heard a familiar sound.

It sounded like Tony laughing.

Following her ears, she found herself in the arcade area, next to Tony as he played pinball. She watched him with interest, as he expertly played the game. Ziva had never understood the simple game herself, as it didn't interest her much. However, now as she watched Tony, she followed the ball as it flew around the games intricate design. Finally, Tony seemed to have given up, and he turned to smile at Ziva.

"Ever played pinball?" She shook her head, and he seemed shocked.

"Well then, get over here."

Ziva moved in front of the machine, placing her hands on the glass in front of her. Tony smiled at her, before moving behind her and placing her hands where they needed to be. Ziva ignored the pressure of him behind her, and pressed the buttons. The flippers at the bottom moved, and she bit her bottom lip.

"And now, you pull this and the ball will fly around there." Tony ran his finger along the glass to demonstrate where the ball would be 'flying' to, and Ziva nodded.

"And the point of this game?"

"Is to keep the ball from going there." Tony said, pointing to the area right below the flippers. Ziva nodded, looking over the game. She finally reached over and pulled the lever to release the ball.

Tony watched the ball bounce down the sides, and he watched as Ziva flicked it away. Soon, he saw her begin to smile and she began to win. She got four more turns out of the game before she slumped away from the machine and purposely lost. Tony watched as she got a new high score, and he didn't feel any surprise.

"Had fun, huh?" He said as she looked at the machine. She shook her head, grabbing her coat from him.

"That was interesting." She said, and he laughed. He lopped his arm around hers as they moved out of the arcade and the theater, and Ziva found herself squeezing her arm tighter on his.

"I think it was your ninja skills that made you so good."

"It was not like I was actually touching the ball!" She said, obviously finding his claim ridiculous. Tony just smiled at her. He watched, as she looked straight ahead, her face staying the same way it had been all night. Her smile was one of happiness, and her features were calm and relaxed. She was leaning slightly towards him, and he felt warmth swell in his chest.

Maybe it was the look of content look on her face.

Maybe it was her arm looped through his.

Or maybe it was seeing her having so much fun playing pinball.

Either way, Tony was sure he would be seeing it all again.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, please feel kind enough to review. It's much appreciated. Also, tell me if you had a favorite part and/or line. :)

-Izzy


	6. Just A Dream

**A/N: **Gah, it's been a while since I've updated this baby. I could be all "school-got-in-the-way-blah-blah" on you guys, but I know you've all heard that before so there. I'm just going to say that, when it comes down to the wire, keeping a solid GPA and friends takes priority over FF. That, and getting all of my homework out of the way to even watch NCIS. What a hassle.

Anywho, sorry about the wait. All mistakes are my own. And here is chapter six.

Oh, and the fact that I was going to make this my "summer project" crossed my mind yesterday and I laughed.

* * *

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm,  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you.  
And the way you look tonight.  
_The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra

Tony walked off the elevator, two bags digging into his right hand. He hurried over to the bullpen, where he dropped both bags onto his desk in a heap, hoping nothing was smashed. In his hurry, he'd put the chopsticks in his mouth, and he now spit them out onto his desk chair. He coughed slightly, before picking the wrappers back up and wiping them off. He could just hear Ziva in his head, reprimanding him for putting the chopsticks in his mouth. He could also hear McGee's voices, asking how it was possible he didn't choke…

But the Probie wasn't still in the bullpen, working on the case. He was out with Gibbs. Which meant no jokes.

"Did you put those chopsticks in your mouth?"

Tony jumped as Ziva came up behind him, appearing out of nowhere. He turned around to face her, and was greeted by a very smug expression.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You are obsessively wiping them off. You did something to them."

"I could be wiping them off because I think they are covered in food juice."

Ziva quirked an eyebrow, before searching through the bags for her food. She pulled out a tub of chow mein, and held out her hand for a pair of chopsticks. Tony was still rubbing them with the napkin, and she smirked. She was about to make an inappropriate joke when Tony went to hand her the chopsticks. Ziva almost grabbed, but Tony pulled them away. She tried to grab them again, but Tony had moved out of her reach.

"Tony, give me my chopsticks please." Ziva said, setting her food container down. She moved forward, and Tony advanced backwards. He was no in front of McGee's desk. He simply shook his head. Ziva stepped right up in front of him now, and he held the chopsticks over his head.

"Why do I feel like I am dealing with a child?"

Tony shrugged, moving the chopsticks up a little higher. She stood up on her tiptoes, and reached with her hand. She could almost get his hand.

"A child would not be able to hold chopsticks over your head."

Ziva grabbed Tony's arm and pulled it down. In a flash, Tony had pulled his arm away and was now farther away from Ziva.

"Tony, I am hungry. Do you wish for me to tackle you to the ground to get my chopsticks?"

"You would do that?"

Ziva glared at him, and put her hands on her hip. Tony smirked, and Ziva stuck her lip out. Tony nearly lost his composure, looking at the plump lip sticking out. He wanted to reach out and…

He handed her the chopsticks, moving around her to get his food. When he sat down in his chair, she was smirking at him. Perching herself on the edge of his desk, she began to eat her food. They were silent for some time, both chewing on their dinner. At one point, Ziva moved so she was leaning against the cabinet behind Tony.

"What were we supposed to do for Gibbs?" Tony asked, breaking the silence between them. It had gotten to the point where he felt stalked.

"Wait for his call."

Tony turned around to face Ziva, balancing his chair back. She was finishing her noodles now, and Tony bit his lower lip.

"Something else you would like to ask?"

Tony came back to reality, and found that is eyes were already focused on Ziva's face. He couldn't form a sentence in time, so he merely shook his head.

"Because it sure looks like it."

She was teasing him now.

Sitting forward, Tony smirked.

"No, just thinking."

"I didn't see any smoke. Are you sure?"

Tony almost laughed at Ziva's statement, making a mental note to kick McGee later for saying that across the bullpen one morning during some usual banter. Ziva seemed to be enjoying her little joke, as a smile was splashed across her face. Taking a deep breath, Tony continued.

"What would you say if I said I was thinking about you?"

Ziva paused for a moment, before shifting her weight towards Tony.

"I would not say anything." Tony tilted his head at her answer, and she moved her hands in only a way she could.

"I mean, I am sure you are thinking of me only because we are in such proximity and are having dinner at the moment."

Tony shook his head, and it only seemed to frazzle Ziva further. Leaning forward, Tony grabbed the belt loop of Ziva's jeans and pulled her over to his chair. His nose was right above her belly button when looking straight ahead, and he found the position arousing.

"That would be true, in any other situation. No, right now I'm thinking about something else."

Ziva looked down at him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

"Sometime today would be nice."

Tony smiled again, placing his hands on her slender hips before continuing.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you."

* * *

Tony's eyes flew open, and he lay still for a moment. He scrunched up his face for a moment, before turning over onto his side to face his nightstand. With a groan, he realized it was only 3 AM and he had plenty of time to sleep.

However, after that dream, Tony wasn't sure if sleep was an option.

Turning over, he stared across the bed. A smile forced its way onto his lips as he remembered the person who was sharing the bed with him. Moving over, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

As he lay awake, he replayed the dream in his head. He was so engrossed in his dream that he didn't noticed his partner was awake. It was only when she touched his face that he realized.

"Oh, hey." He said quietly into the darkness.

"Why are you awake? Bad dream?" She teased him, and Tony had to laugh. His eyes were beginning to see in the dark, and he could make out the shape of her face.

"More like a daydream."

She moved in the bed, and her leg went up around his waist.

"Was I in it?"

Tony nodded, and she hummed. She kissed him softly.

"We were having a conversation in the bullpen."

She laughed, the sound filling the room. Tony loved it. She didn't ask any more questions, and Tony felt her body falling back to sleep. He smiled into the darkness as her mouth relaxed and her face calmed. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and her shoulders looked amazing in the moonlight.

Closing his eyes, Tony smiled again.

Ziva always looked better in person than in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I don't know if it's the best best of work on my part, but I was kinda stuck on some stuff so there. It's done hah. And I'd like to point out that each chapter is in fact connected. If you forgot. i bet you didn't. I would have. That's just me though.

Okay, two things. 1. I've got a Twitter account now mainly for writing but also used for other stuff. If you tweet, or like to meddle (sorry, had to used that word today in English a thousand times) you should follow me. Just go to my FFN profile. Down at the bottom. Home-skillet. (Oh god, I need to stop.)

2. REVIEW! They are very very appreciated.

-Thanks, goinginsaneIzzy.


End file.
